Poder das Estrelas
by Carol Couto
Summary: RENOVADA Um youkai é salvo por uma humana,tendo o desejo de se transformar em um humano.Tempos depois a humana é assassinada e ele tido como culpado,tendo que deixar tudo para trás, porém o destino ainda guarda muitas surpresas,as quais sua vida vão mudar


_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

_**Aviso: esta fic **__**contém**__** yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**Capítulo 1: A Jóia **

Há muito tempo atrás, na época da era feudal japonesa, a terra era povoada além dos humanos por demônios chamado.Os Youkais, eram em sua maioria, cruéis, frios e desprovidos de sentimentos como compaixão e amor.Eles se alimentavam da carne humana, que geralmente encontravam matando pessoas que provinham dos pequenos povoados que se espalhavam pela região de Okinawa.Muitas pessoas morriam vitimas de ataques dos Youkais, que não se importavam em matar.Existiam ainda, aqueles que matavam humanos por pura diversão, capricho ou prazer...

- Ah!Droga de humanos imprestáveis! – O Youkai corria com a mão na barriga, onde havia sido flechado –Malditos bastardos!-Ele começou a ter vertigens –Maldição...Minha visão...Está...-Ele acabou desmaindo

* * *

-Malditos!-Ele se levantou sentindo uma dor na barriga-Mas o que é isso?Está enfaixado?Quem o fez?

-Finalmente você acordou!Como se sente? –Uma mulher de cabelos negros perguntou

-Uma humana?Mas o que?Como ousas se dirigir assim para mim...Se esqueces que sou um Youkai? –Ele falou sendo rude

-Eu te salvei seu ingrato!Não sabia que os Youkais eram tão mal-agradecidos assim...

-Você me salvou?Mas porque?

-Porque apesar de você ser um Youkai ingrato e grosso você merece viver!

-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo!?

-Não grite!Me deve sua vida!Tem uma dívida! E deve pagá-la!

-Sua imprestável!Só não te devoro porque você salvou-me a vida!Vou atrás dos humanos que me flecharam!

-Não ouse! –Ela aponta seu arco e flecha para a barriga do Youkai -Sei bem onde se localiza seu ferimento, posso matá-lo agora se desejar...

-Como ousas? –Ele avança um passo

-Pare! –A mulher continua apontando seu arco e flecha

-O que espera que eu faça!?

-Vai ficar comigo e pagar sua dívida!Lhe salvei a vida! Você me deve lealdade!

-O que?

-Exatamente!Sua lealdade me pertence agora!

-Não vou me prestar a isso!

-Então vai morrer!Não tenho medo de lhe flechar...Nem terei receio de fazê-lo...

-Tenho alguma escolha?

-Não...-Ela falou ainda séria

-Não posso perder minha vida...Ficarei com você...

-Ótimo...-Ela pega uma caixa -Isso vai garantir que não fuja...-Com um selo de mãos e algumas palavras algumas contas voaram até o pescoço do Youkai onde se formou um colar

-O que isso?

-O colar das três garras...

-O que seria esse colar?

-Não te deixa sair muito perto de mim...Portanto você não poderá fugir

-Sua maldita!

-Cuidado com a língua seu grosso!A partir de agora você é meu servo!

-Nunca!

-O colar vai te convencer! Vou te ensinar a ser humano!A propósito, não me apresentei, meu nome é Chiharu e o seu?

-Mu...-Ele resmungou

-Não ouvi...Fala mais alto

-Mu...-Falou mais baixo

-Ora seu!Mais ALTO!

-MU!!O que foi isso?

-O colar...Venha...Tenho alguém para lhe apresentar

-Me apresentar? –Ele ia atrás da mulher que caminhava calmamente

-Sim...Ele vai gostar muito de você...

-Quem ia gostar de um Youkai?

-Uma criança...-Ela sorriu olhando para o menino que corria em sua direção

-Chihalu-Baa-chan

-Aioria!-Ela pegou o menino no colo –Encontrei esse menino jogado na estrada e resolvi pegar ele para cuidar...Não se lembrava nem falava nada...É um menino adorável...Muito carinhoso e...-O menino estendia os braços gorduchos em direção ao Youkai, que se mostrou surpreso

-Ouko...-O menino estendia e balançava os braços tentando pronunciar a palavra Youkai

-Acho que ele gostou de você...-Ela disse levando a criança aos braços do Youkai

-De mim?-Disse ele pegando o menino, ele tinha olhos de um verde esmeralda intenso, o menino assim que chegou nos braços do Youkai mexeu nos cabelos lilases do mesmo enrolando os dedos gorduchos neles

-Ouko...-Ele alcançou as orelhas do Youkai, apertando-as

-Viu Mu...As crianças são seres puros...Livres de maldade que aceitam as diferenças...

-M-Mu...-O pequeno repetiu aninhando-se no peito do forte Youkai

* * *

Alguns anos se passaram e ao contrário do que Mu pensava, sua vida era bem mais feliz do que antes, depois do incidente ele e Chiharu se tornaram muito amigos e ela descobriu que poderia transformá-lo em humano, se fizesse uso do poder das estrelas, que fora incubido em uma jóia celestial que representava as quatro almas mais fortes da natureza, Ar, Fogo, Terra e Água o nome de tal jóia era Jóia de Quatro almas, justamente por essa carregar as quatro almas da natureza. A jóia era dona de um poder descomunal, isso se estive totalmente junta, se não estivesse fragmentada ou quebrada, pois se estivesse, seus poderes ganhavam uma grande limitação, depois de muito procurar Chiharu acabou encontrando um pedaço da tal jóia o que julgou ser suficiente para tranformar Mu em um humano, o que havia se tornado seu mais ardente desejo...Porém por estar fragmentada o poder da jóia não foi suficientemente grande para transformar Mu em um humano completo, embora ele tenha virado um meio youkai, o que lhe deu um aspecto bem mais humano...

-Você conseguiu! –Celebrou Mu

-Creio que não Mu... Os poderes da jóia são muito limitados... Não temos todos os pedaços...Precisávamos do resto dela...

-Oh... Desse jeito eu nunca serei um humano... – Ele abaixou a cabeça derrotado

-Não desista fácil Mu... Nós vamos encontrar o pedaço da jóia! – disse Chiharu o abraçando -Enquanto eu viver prometo que farei o possível

-Não vou desistir...Você está coberta de razão como sempre

-Muito bom meu amigo!Nós vamos até o fim!

-Chiharu-baa...Quero ir até o lago pescar! O Aioria quer vir também

-Claro Marin...Mu, você não se incomoda de levá-los não é?

-Claro que não...É sempre um prazer...

-Obrigada Mu!Aioria já está me enchendo...-Mu e Marin se retiraram

-Acho que vou descansar um pouco...

-Essa velha maldita não vai usar o poder dessa jóia nesse monstro...Não mesmo -Uma voz foi ouvida pela velha Chiharu

-Quem está ai?

-Sou eu Chiharu-sama...

-Ohh...June, que susto...

-Tohma está?

-Não querida...Ele foi caçar...

-Ah sim...Obrigada...

**No lago...**

-Ei Marin!Pegou algum?

-Não!Eles estão muito escorregadios!Ahhh!

-Cuidado crianças!-Mu observava-as com satisfação, vendo a alegria estampada em seus rostos, até que olhou seu reflexo na água, o rosto mais humano, olhou para as mãos, delicadas, até que ouviu um grito vindo de Marin

-Marin?O que houve?

-Nada Mu!Um peixe escorregou!

-Levei um susto...Vamos voltar?

-Vamos! –Aioria disse e cochichou para Marin –Quase que ele descobre...

* * *

-Vovó!Aioria encontrou um pedaço da jóia hoje no lago!! Podemos transformar o Mu!-Marin gritava na ausência de Mu

-Finalmente! Mu ficará tão feliz! –Chiharu tomou o pequeno pedaço da mão do pequenino

-Achamos melhor que você contasse...Chiharu-baa

-Ele vai ficar muito feliz...

No templo da casa Mu meditava tranqüilo quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar...

-Atrapalho?

-Claro que não Chiharu... O que a traz aqui?

-Aioria achou um pedaço da jóia! –Disse a moça feliz

-Juras?Será finalmente poderei ser um humano? - Perguntou descrente

-Tenho quase certeza que sim! Ele não achou o pedaço completo, mas acho que é o suficiente, o outro pedaço não há de fazer falta!

-Que bom! Estou tão feliz! Mal posso conter-me, finalmente serei um humano!Eles nem me disseram nada...Que danados!

-Eles não quiseram estragar a surpresa...Vou preparar tudo para que possamos lhe transformar meu amigo...

Enquanto Chiharu ia buscar a jóia, Mu ouviu um grito de socorro.

-Socorro! Alguém me ajude!! Por favor!

Mu saiu correndo em direção ao grito, mas quando chegou lá se deparou com um menino de cabeça para baixo esperneando feito um peixe.

-Por favor, me tire daqui!

-Como conseguiu se prender ai?

- Isso era uma grande armadilha! Mas eu acabei preso!!

-Hum...Espera... Pronto! Você esta bem?

-Obrigada! Mu!É que como eu não peguei peixe nenhum eu quis fazer essa armadilha...Mas acabei pegando a mim mesmo...

-De nada Aioria!

-Muuuuuu!

-Deixe-me ir... Nos vemos depois

-Até... –Disse Aioria

-Muuuu!

-Desculpe pelo atraso!

-Onde estavas?

-Ajudando o Aioria... Ele se prendeu de cabeça para baixo numa "grande armadilha"...

-Ah... O Aioria está sempre aprontando... Mu aqui está a jóia... Vou preparar o ritual

Do lado de fora alguém escutava a conversa dos dois, e eles mal sabiam que essa pessoa arquitetava um plano diabólico em sua mente (aaaaaaa! Vou deixá-los no suspense, quem será o vilão?!) a pessoa acabou deixando escapar um sorriso...

-Hahahaha! Essa velha nunca vai conseguir usar a jóia...

Dentro do templo a velha Chiharu fazia os preparativos para o ritual...

-Mu ajoelhe-se ali!

-Sim!

-Jóia de Quatro Almas que seu poder sejaaahh! –A sacerdotisa caiu no chão, o sangue se esparramava pelo tapete branco manchando-o, uma faca repousava nas costas da sacerdotisa que olhou para Mu com angústia

-Chiharu!

-Fu...Fuja... Mu...

-Não! Vou curá-la com meus poderes!

-Nã...não... Mu...

-Mas eu...

-Não...Deve inter...vir...Sinto...Muito...Adeus...Amigo...-Seus olhos se fecharam e seu corpo se tornou inerte nos braços de Mu

-Chiharu! Não!! Um punhal...

-ASSASSINO! –Gritou a menina de cabelos loiros

-Não! Não a matei!

-COMO PODE! DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE ELA FEZ POR VOCÊ MATA-LA! SEU MONSTRO!-June gritava com os olhos em lágrimas

-NÃO FUI EU! NUNCA FARIA MAL A ELA! –Gritou Mu transtornado

-JUNE!

-Shaina-san...Ele matou a Chiharu...

-SOCORRO!!

-Shaina o que... –A menina apareceu preocupada com a gritaria

-Marin! Esse homem matou sua avó! Pelas costas!

-Porque Mu?!- A menina ajoelhou-se do lado do corpo da avó

-Marin acredite não fui eu!-Ele se levantou olhando para os lados

-Mentira! Quem mais poderia ter sido?! –Shaina falava com os olhos em lágrimas

-Eu não sei... Não... Fui... e-e-eu!

-Marin que gritaria é essa? Vovó!-O garoto olhou para o corpo inerte da avó

-Tohma! A vovó... Morreu! – Disse a menina em lágrimas

-Ele a matou – June falou

-Não fui eu Tohma!Você tem que acreditar em mim!

-Mu! Porque?!Depois de tudo que ela fez! Como pode! Traída por você! –Disse Touma abraçando Marin –Ela te salvou da morte! –A essa altura ele também chorava, segurando sua irmã que abraçada a ele chorava desesperadamente

-Não fui eu! –Disse ele tentado se aproximar de Tohma

-Não encoste em mim!Demônio!

Da pequena porta um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos de um verde esmeralda intenso assistiam a lamentável cena, a boa Chiharu morta, o corpo no chão, enquanto Mu, era acusado de um crime que não cometeu, Marin chorava agarrada ao irmão e June chorava no chão e Shaina tentava consolá-la...

-Mu! Aonde você vai? Perguntou o pequeno Aioria vendo o Youkai andar em direção a vasta floresta

-Embora...

-Mas, eu vi! Não foi você!

-Eles não Aioria...Adeus –Ele se virou

-Não quero que vá! –Disse Aioria se segurando nas pernas de Mu

-Eu preciso ir... Não posso mais ficar aqui...

-Para aonde você vai? –Perguntou ele curioso

-Ainda não sei...Adeus Aioria, até quem sabe um dia –Disse Mu triste.

-Posso ir com você?

-Não...Talvez um dia nos encontremos...Adeus Aioria –Disse dando um abraço em Aioria

-Adeus Mu...Boa sorte! –Disse o menino sorrindo

-Obrigado...Por acreditar em mim...Nunca vou esquecer –Disse bagunçando os cabelos do menino, e em seguida dando um gigante salto em direção a floresta

* * *

N/A:Ae! Terminei de reescrever o primeiro capítulo! \o/ Totalmente renovado...Espero que tenham gostado de algumas alterações que eu fiz...Porque na verdade essa fic não era dividida em capítulos até que eu percebi que poderia dividi-la em capítulos e torná-la mais interessante... Bem...Espero que tenham gostado da reformulação desta fic, eu gostei do resultado, principalmente desse primeiro capítulo, onde tinham algumas coisas que na minha opinião estavam sem explicação...Espero que todos gostem

E já que chegaram até aqui, que tal dar uma apertadinha do "Go" e fazer uma baka feliz com uma review iluminada?

Hauahu..Well it's all...

Kissus


End file.
